1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle having multiple air-guiding devices, and to a control device for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2008 043 470 A1 discloses a motor vehicle having a rear-end diffuser, a rear-end spoiler, a front spoiler and an air scoop in the region of an engine hood. DE 10 2008 043 470 A1 also discloses a method for controlling airflow over the motor vehicle to a certain extent. However, there is a demand for a method to set an airflow in a defined manner for defined driving operating states of the motor vehicle.
An object of the invention is to provide a method for operating a motor vehicle having plural air-guiding devices, and a control device for carrying out the method.